Desnúdate mujer
by Romy92
Summary: Se fue, pero ha vuelto. ¿Por qué? Tal vez las cosas no son como tú crees... Songfic. JasperxAlice. AU.


**Disclaimer:_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un ratito con ellos._**

* * *

**Desnúdate mujer**

Me asomé a la ventana para comprobar que seguía lloviendo. El tiempo no cambiaba y ya me estaba cansando de ver el cielo gris y las calles mojadas. Se podía decir que el tiempo iba acorde con mi estado de ánimo, pues llevaba unas semanas sin ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de salir de casa para ir al trabajo. Y todo era porque ella se había marchado.

Se llamaba Alice y era mi mejor amiga, o eso era lo que ella creía. En realidad, era la persona más importante que había en mi vida, por la que lo daría todo si fuese necesario. Pero jamás lo supo. Jamás se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por más que me esforcé en mostrárselos.

Cinco meses atrás comenzó a salir con un chico, un tal James. No hace falta decir que se me cayó el mundo encima cuando me lo dijo. Lo que pasaba era que en el fondo continuaba teniendo la esperanza de que algún día se daría cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y por lo tanto, no tardaría en correr a mis brazos. Pero todo me salió mal, como siempre.

Hace dos semanas se enteró de que su novio llevaba tres meses viéndose a escondidas con su secretaria, y lo peor de todo fue que cuando ella le dijo lo que sabía, él ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo. Aquella noche Alice vino a mi casa y me lo contó todo entre gritos y llantos. Tuve ganas de ir a casa de aquel estúpido y darle una paliza, pero Alice me lo impidió. En aquel momento fue cuando me explicó que había decidido irse de la ciudad por un tiempo indefinido porque todo aquello la estaba agobiando. Entonces todas mis alarmas se encendieron indicándome que aquel era el momento para decirle toda la verdad sobre mis sentimientos y para pedirle que se quedara conmigo para siempre. Pero no reaccioné a tiempo y lo único que hice fue abrazarla mientras se despedía de mí. Al cabo de dos minutos escuché como se cerraba la puerta de mi casa y yo me quedé delante de ella estático. Se había ido, y tal vez para siempre. No tuve agallas para ir tras ella y detenerla, y lo peor de todo era que sabía que me arrepentiría toda la vida.

Estaba rememorando todos aquellos momentos cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron. Me apresuré a abrir y me encontré con la persona que menos esperaba ver.

Alice estaba delante de mí, totalmente empapada por la lluvia, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola-me dijo mientras subía los tres escalones que había en la entrada.

-Hola-le contesté yo aún sorprendido. Me hice a un lado para que entrara en casa y dejara de mojarse. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habías ido de la ciudad?-la duda pudo conmigo.

-Sí, me había ido, pero he vuelto-no hacía falta que lo jurara, aquello lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos.

-¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a mí hasta que quedemos cara a cara, y para mi sorpresa, peligrosamente cerca.

-Quería asegurarme de que no dejaba ningún asunto pendiente.

Entonces de repente se puso de puntillas, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó. Mis ojos se abrieron exageradamente, pero no me lo pensé dos veces cuando la abracé por la cintura mientras le correspondía al beso. Ni siquiera fui consciente del tiempo que estuvimos besándonos. En mi mente solo aparecía Alice y el momento que estaba viviendo con ella. Se separó de mí lentamente con los ojos cerrados. Apoyó su frente en la mía, y comencemos a recuperar el aire que habíamos perdido.

-Sabía que no podía irme-me dijo susurrando-algo me decía que debía quedarme, y en lo primero que pensé fue en ti.

Yo continuaba con los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abrí comencé a ver lucecitas. Tal vez me había vuelto loco, pero en aquel momento todo me daba igual.

-Ahora sé que he hecho lo que tenía que hacer-continuó hablando mientras volvía a sonreír.

Asentí lentamente, sabiendo que no podía dejar pasar aquel momento para decirle todo lo que llevaba guardándome desde hacía años, pero entonces recordé que estaba empapada. Me detuve a observarla un momento y me di cuenta de que era preciosa. Su pelo estaba despeinado y caían varias gotas de agua desde sus puntas hasta el suelo, y pasaba lo mismo con su ropa. Ésta se ceñía totalmente a su cuerpo haciendo que mis terminaciones nerviosas se dispararan hasta puntos insostenibles.

No tenía ni idea del tiempo que habría pasado bajo la lluvia, pero al parecer había sido mucho porque estaba chorreando.

-Tendrías que secarte-fue lo único que se me ocurrió para decirle en aquel momento.

_Desnúdate mi amor  
Olvídate de él. Arde la tentación, ven muérdeme la piel.  
Desnúdate mujer y desnúdame también,  
que nuestros cuerpos hoy vean amanecer._

Alice sonrió y se alejó un paso de mí sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Puso sus manos en los botones de su chaqueta y fue desabrochándolos poco a poco hasta que la pasó por sus brazos y la dejó caer al suelo.

Tragué saliva dificultosamente cuando me percaté de que se disponía a hacer lo mismo con la blusa que llevaba.

-Espera-le dije acercándome a ella con rapidez, poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas para detenerla.-Alice…tal vez esto no sea lo que quieres hacer realmente…quiero decir que hace muy poco tiempo que ocurrió lo de James…y…

-No-me interrumpió firmemente-los meses que pasé con James no fueron nada. Lo supe cuando me di cuenta de que no me importaba que me hubiera sido infiel. Jamás quise a James. Siempre te he querido a ti-esto último lo dijo en un susurro-y ahora sé que es lo que quiero hacer-dio otro paso hacia atrás y sin que yo me diera cuenta se quitó la blusa, quedándose con los pantalones y con una camiseta de interior blanca y sin mangas.

De acuerdo. Tenía que poner mis pensamientos en orden: primero, Alice había vuelto. Segundo, acababa de decir que me quería. Y tercero, estaba delante de mí quitándose la ropa.

Por un momento pensé que estaba soñando, pero al darme cuenta de que estaba sudando y al percatarme de lo que la acción de Alice había provocado en mí, decidí que aquello no era un sueño.

No sabía qué hacer, aunque lo único que escuchaba era lo que mi cuerpo me pedía a voces.

No pensé demasiado cuando volví a acercarme a ella para besarla como un desesperado, deslizando mis manos por su espalda y por su cintura, deseando que no se hubiera arrepentido de haber venido a mi casa.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Puso sus manos en mi cabello, aferrándose a él con fuerza mientras correspondía a mi beso con deseo. Hacía tanto tiempo que ansiaba estar de ese modo con ella, que aún me costaba creer que la tenía entre mis brazos. No me importaba quedarme sin aliento, pues no quería dejar de besarla. Era como una especie de adicción, cuanto más tenía, más quería.

Al parecer a ella le ocurría lo mismo porque cuando finalmente nos vimos obligados a separarnos, no tardó demasiado en deshacerse de la camiseta blanca para después volver a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Sus manos descendieron por mi pecho para desabrochar los botones de mi camisa sin prisa. No se detuvo hasta que los hubo desabrochado todos. Pasó la prenda por mis brazos y la dejó caer al suelo.

No sentí nada de frío a pesar de que en la calle comenzaba a granizar. Seguramente el termómetro marcaba unos dos grados bajo cero, pero mi temperatura corporal era demasiado alta como para sentir el frío. Aumentó desmesuradamente cuando Alice se apretó más contra mí, haciendo que nuestras pieles desnudas se tocaran.

No entendí por qué, pero en aquel momento rememoré todos los momentos en los que había decidido hablarle a Alice sobre mis sentimientos y al final no lo había hecho. Por eso mismo estuve a punto de perderla, porque siempre tardé demasiado.

No quería que lo que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros solo fuera cosa de una noche, yo quería más, mucho más. Quería amanecer cada mañana con Alice al lado, compartir todos mis secretos con ella, mostrarle todos los sentimientos que siempre había guardado para ella, todo lo que tenía para darle. Ella se había sincerado conmigo, y yo debía hacer lo mismo antes de que volviera a ser demasiado tarde.

-Te quiero-le dije entre susurros sin dejar de rozar mis labios contra los suyos-siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré-me sentía mucho mejor en aquel momento después de haberle dicho por fin lo que sentía. Aunque de todos modos aquello eran simples palabras, debía demostrárselo con acciones, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

_Deja que tu instinto rompa en erupción.  
Yo sé que t__ú__ lo deseas como lo deseo yo._

Alice sonrió y acarició mi mejilla suavemente.

Ni siquiera era capaz de expresar lo muchísimo que la amaba. Estaba loco por ella y sería capaz de dar mil vueltas al mundo entero si ella me lo pedía. Pero en aquel momento mis intenciones eran otras.

La cogí en brazos y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos comencé a caminar hasta mi habitación. Giré el pomo, abrí la puerta con alguna dificultad, entré y la cerré con el pie. Dejé a Alice en el suelo y me dediqué a observarla de nuevo. Jamás me cansaría de verla, estaba seguro.

Me sonrió tímidamente y agachó su cabeza para mirar el suelo. No entendía por qué estaba avergonzada a aquellas alturas, pero de todos modos no era algo que me molestara. Di dos pasos y quedé a escasos centímetros de ella. Puse un dedo debajo de su barbilla para que me mirara, y cuando lo hizo, acerqué mi nariz a su cuello, aspirando suavemente. Olía a lluvia mezclada con su perfume y creo que en el instante en que me percaté de ello, perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba. Besé su cuello suavemente mientras la punta de mis dedos rozaba la tersa piel de sus brazos, sintiendo como se erizaba debido a mi contacto.

Escuché como se removía nerviosa en mis brazos y me detuve sin separarme de su piel.

-Tendrás que enseñarme a hacerlo…-me dijo con voz trémula.

Levanté mi cabeza hasta que mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Tú nunca…?-dejé la pregunta inconclusa cuando ella negó lentamente.

Tragué saliva cuando noté que mis nervios despertaban. No sabía que Alice jamás había estado con ningún hombre, sexualmente hablando. Lo normal hubiera sido que hubiese mantenido relaciones con James, pero al parecer yo estaba muy equivocado. Su ahora exnovio ni siquiera la había tocado, por lo que aquello significaba que si ella me lo permitía, yo tendría el honor de demostrarle lo que era la pasión y la ternura combinadas.

-Entonces… ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

-Estoy segura de que te quiero a ti, con eso es suficiente.

_Desnúdate mujer, hoy vas a ser infiel.  
Cuando mis manos te deshojen conocerás la libertad.  
Desnúdate mujer y entrégame tu sed.  
Bebe mis ganas infinitas, robaré tu santidad.  
Amor, amor_

Era suficiente para ella y también lo era para mí, así que sin prisa volví a besarla disfrutando de sus labios y de su inocencia.

En aquel momento me sentí igual que la primera vez que estuve con una mujer: torpe, nervioso y preocupado. Debía medir mis ansias y mi deseo porque no quería asustarla ni hacerle daño, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Decidí no correr demasiado, era la primera vez de Alice, no la mía, por lo tanto tenía que conseguir que fuera inolvidable. Ni siquiera me importaba saciar mi propio deseo sin con eso conseguía hacer de aquella noche la más especial para Alice.

Mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda, de arriba abajo y viceversa, mientras que los brazos de Alice se enroscaron en mi cuello para acariciar mi nuca y mi cabello.  
Terminé de desnudarla tomándome mi tiempo, observando su cuerpo poco a poco. Si antes había dicho que era preciosa, me equivocaba. Era muchísimo más que preciosa, aquel adjetivo ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que ella era realmente. Se mordió el labio inferior avergonzada ante mi atenta observación, pero no podía dejar de mirarla, aunque en realidad tampoco quería dejar de hacerlo.

Me encantaba su inocencia y su timidez, pero en el fondo sabía que me deseaba de la misma forma que yo a ella. Lo veía en el brillo de sus ojos y en las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Sin previo aviso se acercó a mí de nuevo y acabó lo que había empezado minutos antes. Terminó de desnudarme para después dedicarme una sonrisa impaciente. Pero yo no deseaba ir deprisa, quería disfrutar de ella y hacer que disfrutara conmigo. Teníamos toda la noche por delante y esperaba que también dispusiéramos de toda la vida para estar juntos.

Le devolví la sonrisa y tomé su mano para besar la punta de sus dedos uno a uno. Alice cerró los ojos y se estremeció suavemente.

A continuación, volví a acercar mis labios a su cuello, pero para besar sus hombros y su clavícula. Sin dejar de hacerlo la tumbé en la cama y me abrazó con fuerza mientras se rendía a mis besos.

Acaricié cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada curva y cada hueco, haciendo que se retorciera en mis brazos mientras su deseo iba en aumento.

Al cabo de un rato la hice mía completamente, abrazándola fuertemente y repitiéndole constantemente que la quería. Ambos alcancemos la culminación del placer a la vez, y terminé desplomándome sobre ella completamente extasiado, sudado y feliz.

Me separé de Alice recostándome a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla. Varios minutos después aún se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, temblando y con la piel brillante a causa del esfuerzo que ambos habíamos hecho.

_La lluvia cae sensual por tu cuerpo y el mío.  
Resbala en sudor de nuestra pasión.  
Desnuda eres cristal, perfecta la intimidad.  
Tus pechos el manantial donde me quiero ahogar._

Sin abrir los ojos se acurrucó a mi lado poniendo su cabeza bajo mi barbilla y sus manos en mi pecho. Le di un beso en la sien mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos, apretándola contra mí.

Varios minutos después volví a escuchar su respiración acompasada y tranquila, por lo que supuse que se había quedado dormida. Acaricié sus hombros y su mejilla con mis dedos, mientras paseaba mi nariz por su pelo que aún estaba húmedo a causa de la lluvia. Entonces se movió y levantó su cabeza hasta que sus ojos encontraron los míos. Sonreía, me sonreía a mí. Sus mejillas se tiñeron suavemente de rojo y sus ojos continuaron con aquel brillo que tanto me gustaba.

-Creía que estabas dormida-le dije después de darle un beso en la frente.

-No podría dormir aunque quisiera-me contestó, y pude notar el cansancio en su voz.

Entonces me preocupé. Tenía miedo de haber sido demasiado brusco con ella y de haberle causado algún daño.

-Alice, ¿te he hecho daño? ¿Estás bien?-creo que incluso mi voz sonó demasiado alterada.

-Estoy perfectamente. Creo que jamás había estado mejor que ahora. Ha sido realmente maravilloso-me contestó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Gesto que acababa de darme cuenta que me encantaba.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron, por lo que suspiré aliviado.

-Pero supongo que no ha sido tan maravilloso para ti…quiero decir que…bueno…yo no tengo experiencia en esto…y…-me encantaba verla nerviosa pero aquello que estaba diciendo era una gran mentira, por lo que negué rápidamente con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Nada de eso. Te puedo asegurar que nunca había sentido con otra mujer lo que he sentido hoy contigo. Nunca.

Sonrió lentamente, procesando mis palabras.

Me acerqué a su oreja y la acaricié suavemente con mi nariz.

-Me ha encantado hacer el amor contigo, Alice-le susurré al oído antes de darle un beso.

_Deja que tu instinto rompa en erupción  
Yo sé que t__ú__ lo deseas como lo deseo yo._

Tembló levemente y yo sonreí mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, apoyando mi mejilla en su clavícula. Pocos segundos después levanté mi cabeza de nuevo.

-Te amo. Te he amado siempre, Alice. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en decírtelo. Debería habértelo dicho el día que viniste a despedirte de mí, pero no lo hice. Perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Deberías perdonarme tú a mí por haber comenzado a salir con James para provocarte celos en vez de afrontar mis sentimientos.

En aquel momento nos invadió un extraño silencio.

-¿Qué?-tenía la sensación de que había escuchado mal.

Alice asintió lentamente.

-Yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti, pero pensaba que tú no sentías nada por mí. Entonces un día se me ocurrió comenzar a salir con James y bueno…al cabo de un tiempo empecé a creer que quería a James de verdad, hasta que hace dos semanas descubrí que me estaba siendo infiel. Pero en vez de dolerme o de sentirme humillada, no sentí nada. Fue algo extraño, la verdad.

-Pero…aquella noche viniste aquí llorando-le dije mientras intentaba procesar toda la información que me acababa de dar.

-Si, pero no lloraba por James. Lloraba porque creía que mi plan no había funcionado.

-Pues te aseguro que sí que funcionó. Cuando supe que habías comenzado a salir con ese tal James estuve a punto de ir a matarlo.

Alice comenzó a reír ante mi comentario.

-Entonces podemos decir que todo esto ha sido un embrollo de los grandes.

Asentí riéndome. Había sufrido tanto para nada. Si hubiera tenido más agallas nada de esto habría pasado. Pero en aquel momento no me importaba, Alice estaba conmigo y eso era lo único que me interesaba.

-Yo también te amo, Jazz. Desde siempre y para siempre-me dijo antes de coger mi cara entre sus manos para besarme.

Aún me costaba creer que la tenía en mis brazos, que había vuelto para estar conmigo porque me quería a mí. Ambos éramos iguales, habíamos estado enamorados el uno del otro durante muchísimo tiempo, pero por temor al rechazo jamás habíamos confesado nuestros verdaderos sentimientos. Aunque al final, el tiempo había puesto las cosas en orden.

_Desnúdate mujer, hoy vas a ser infiel.  
Cuando mis manos te deshojen conocerás la libertad.  
Desnúdate mujer y entrégame tu sed.  
Bebe mis ganas infinitas, robaré tu santidad._

Hicimos el amor de nuevo, disfrutando el uno del otro mientras nos repetíamos sin cesar que nos amábamos.

Estaba seguro de que jamás me cansaría de tenerla a mi lado. Ahora todo estaba tal y como debería haber estado hacía muchísimo tiempo. Pero no podía quejarme, en parte había sido culpa mía por no haberle dicho antes lo que sentía realmente.

Me encontraba tumbado de lado en la cama observando como dormía. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y aún continuaba lloviendo, aunque en realidad solo lloviznaba. Respiré hondo, me pasé una mano por el cabello y me dispuse a dormir. Pero no podía hacerlo. No dejaba de pensar en lo muchísimo que había cambiado mi vida en apenas unos minutos. Aquella tarde aún continuaba torturándome interiormente por haberla dejado marchar, y en aquel momento se encontraba durmiendo a mi lado en mi cama, completamente tranquila y feliz. Aquello era mucho más de lo que había soñado jamás.

Volví a suspirar y me levanté de la cama. Me dirigí a la cocina y tomé un vaso de agua. Caminé hacia mi habitación y una vez allí me tumbé de nuevo, dispuesto a dormir de una vez. Le aparté un mechón de cabello que le caía a Alice por la frente, le di un beso en la mejilla, la abracé suavemente y puse mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el sueño que no tardó en invadirme.

_Porque todo ha sucedido  
sin sentido y sin razón.  
Sabes amor así es la pasión.  
Tú y yo haciendo el amor._

Me desperté pero no abrí los ojos. Aún no estaba del todo consciente, por lo que me permití el lujo de dejar que mi mente se despertara tranquilamente. Entonces, de repente, recordé todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con Alice, aunque por un segundo tuve miedo de que hubiese sido un sueño. Abrí los ojos lentamente y con temor, pero entonces vi la silueta de alguien a mi lado. Cuando me acostumbré a la luz que entraba por la ventana, me incorporé poco a poco hasta que fui capaz de comprender que la persona que se encontraba de espaldas a mí, efectivamente era Alice.

Sonreí y solté todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. En aquel instante podía decir que era completamente feliz, y esperaba que Alice sintiera lo mismo. Yo no tenía mucho dinero para ofrecerle, ni tampoco muchas cosas de valor, pero lo que sí podía entregarle era todo mi amor. Aquel amor que había crecido día a día y que ya no tenía límite.

Me estiré en la cama durante un buen rato, relajando y tensando mis músculos para terminar de desperezarme por completo. Me acerqué a Alice y la abracé por detrás, apoyando mi barbilla suavemente en su hombro. Se removió un poco y después sonrió sin abrir los ojos. Le di un beso en la nuca, descansé mi mejilla en su brazo y miré hacia la ventana. Sonreí. Aquel día había salido el sol.

_Desnúdate mujer y entrégame tu sed  
Bebe mis ganas infinitas y saciaré tu santidad. _

_Amor, ay amor..._

* * *

**_Hii!^^_**

**_Aqui me teneis con otra de mis ideas locas. _**

**_Aunque se que es algo "raro", espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis algun review para decirmelo, pero si no os ha gustado pues creo que tambien seria adecuado que me lo dijerais._**

**_La cancion se llama _**_Desnúdate mujer **y la canta** David Bisbal **(os la recomiento porque es genial*-*)**_

**_Mañana subire otro capitulo de _**_She is blind _**=)**

**_Muchos besos(K)_**


End file.
